<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SC】a glimpse from sapphire eyes宝石蓝秋波 by asdumbledore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509353">【SC】a glimpse from sapphire eyes宝石蓝秋波</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore'>asdumbledore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>来自尼布海姆的脱衣舞娘克劳德转变命运的故事。<br/>水型物语AU，鱼人萨x脱衣舞娘云。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SC】a glimpse from sapphire eyes宝石蓝秋波</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>      童话故事总是从苦难中开始讲述。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      这个故事的主角名字叫克劳德斯特莱夫，有一头灿烂金发的他，人生却全是阴暗的苦难，几乎称的上是苦难的孪生兄弟。并且他出生于穷小子的标配尼布尔海姆小山村，外加幼年丧父并且与母亲在一顿小房子里相依为命，这几个条件非常符合一个童话中穷苦主角的形象。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      当这个金发穷小子与其他男孩打架和村民的谩骂中成长至8岁，神罗公司那些穿着西装革履的职员带着写满文字的纸哄骗村民签署买卖土地协议，付一笔小钱打发他们离开尼布尔海姆。母子两人和其他成千上万的穷人被驱逐到了米德加，没有技能的他们聚集在第七区这个泥潭中挣扎生存。米德加的日子比在山村里过得更痛苦，高昂的生活成本很快花光卖地的钱，唯一能够出售的只有身体。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      在一个明亮的雪夜，克劳德命运的转机随着雪花悄然降临。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      那个夜晚十分寒冷，鹅毛般的雪花在路灯的光辉下起舞，屋内灯火通明温暖属于任何一个幸福的人，路上孤孑奔波是劳苦的影子。其中一个影子就是赶着上班的克劳德，他有些破的露出棉花的大衣的挂着不少雪花，衣服里揣着一束娇艳的黄百合，他大步流星的奔向蜜蜂馆粉色的霓虹灯大门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      他抱着花束穿过挤在门口的等待表演开场的人群，猫腰溜入员工专用门，企鹅样一摇一摆地走进两边堆满杂物拥挤的走廊。临近开业到处都是穿着复杂演出服相互挤来挤去成堆的姑娘，她们身上飘散的廉价香粉总是会让蜜蜂馆的经理不停的打着喷嚏。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “借光，让一让”克劳德举起花小心翼翼从女孩们的蜜蜂屁股和裙摆之间艰难穿行，最终来到化妆镜前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “这个爱丽丝是给你的礼物，新婚快乐！琪琪（Kiki）！”克劳德将星光一样黄色百合花束塞入一个蜜蜂装扮的姑娘的怀里，接着就被怒气冲冲的经理挡住去路。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “克劳德！你看看几点了？快！快去更衣，半个小时都不够你做头发的，琪琪和露西你们打理好自己就来帮克劳德。”经理手指敲着手表的玻璃邦邦作响。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      克劳德拿着准备好的演出服来到一旁用布帘组成更衣隔间，他换上带着缀满亮片和闪珠黑色蕾丝制成的连体胸衣，低头拉扯吊袜带扣紧拘束腿根的网格袜，最后弯腰将漆皮高跟的带子在脚腕上系紧。穿好演出服的克劳德立即丢到化妆镜前，琪琪熟练地给克劳德的脸上扑粉，露西则把淡金色齐耳的卷发戴到克劳德的头上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “在这里点一颗黑色的泪痣，完美。”琪琪微笑的看着克劳德的脸赞叹道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “这里别一朵花，呜呼！令人妒忌的美人儿出炉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “嗒哒，今夜的钻石女孩！我敢说你看起来比传奇女星梦露更美。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      明亮的灯光下是一张美丽的金发名伶的脸，克劳德通过镜面看着镜中人的眼睛，接着他注意到镜灯旁玻璃汽水瓶插着的玫瑰低垂着头颅。克劳德拿起玫瑰花，低垂卷曲的花朵使他想起卡通片美女与野兽那支凋零的玫瑰，似乎点燃某种渴望。克劳德认为他一个贫民窟里男扮女装靠脱衣舞为生的怪胎，他不配有对爱的渴望，顺手将花枝丢到垃圾桶，裹着人造皮毛制成的大衣，带着经理教给他的假笑走到舞台一侧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      “由请我们可爱的克劳迪！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      暗红色的幕帘随着主持的声音逐渐拉开，观众吹着口哨欢呼，强烈的灯光打在将克劳德浅金色的假发照的透亮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      克劳德优雅摇曳他的髋部的走上舞台，习惯性的向舞台左下角的桌旁的客人抛出媚眼，但是他立即被桌旁银色长发的男性吸引。对方似乎敏锐的察觉到他的凝视，他立即移开视线掩饰自己的尴尬，在舞台的中央揭开灰色大衣露出他的身体，抖动双肩让衣物从手臂间自然滑落到地面。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      观众的视线立即聚焦在克劳德的亮片紧身胸衣，他撅起红唇笑着来到台下，抬起他的小屁股轻巧的坐在银发男子的桌上，翘起一条腿，摘掉手套，鼓起腮装作生气的样子将手套塞入银发客人的怀中，四周起哄吹起口哨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      但表演的主角却对克劳德的邀请无动于衷。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      克劳德伸出一只手臂搭在银发客人的左肩，接着便跨坐在男人的腿上，他晃动的臀部的蹭过男人的裤子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      如果是普通客人通常会换上暧昧的神色，令克劳德感到奇怪的是，这位客人的表情变的更加严肃，他绿色眼睛无情审视着克劳德，英俊的五官诱惑着他使脸颊瞬间布满绯红。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      此刻的克劳德仿佛化身为不着寸缕的青涩处子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>     克劳德克制自己心底产生的奇怪的情感冲动，他从客人的腿面离开，转身返回到舞台。这时整个表演大厅的灯一瞬间全数熄灭，乐手吹奏萨克斯的曲调变得迷幻又暧昧。接着，一束白光打在舞台正中，白色光圈中最醒目的是克劳德那双娇艳欲滴的红唇，蓝色宝石一般的眼睛闪烁着愉快的光芒。他扯掉束缚肉体的紧身衣，微微隆起胸部装饰着金色的流苏，大理石一样雪白的手臂搭在圆润的臀丘两侧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>     萨克斯吹完最后一个音符，世界重归于黑暗，观众爆发出欢呼声和下流的口哨声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    成功完成暖场演出的克劳德坐在化妆椅准备下一场演出，更换衣服的手不自觉的帖在刚才碰触银发男性肌肤的地方停留片刻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    嘭！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "毒品检查！"冲进来的警察大声怒吼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    前台表演的姑娘们高声尖叫，慌乱同时蔓延到后台，随后警察的咆哮声充斥整个蜜蜂馆，准备离开的克劳德被人摁回椅子上，一个性感低沉的声音贴在克劳德耳旁低语：“跟我去一趟警局吧，性感甜心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    克劳德扭头看向化妆镜，贴在耳边说话的人正是那个银发客人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    接着克劳德就被男人粗暴的推到门外的押送车内，他挤入拥挤的车厢开始寻找能够塞入他的屁股空隙。找到位置的克劳德开始审视车厢内的环境，大家卸下工作时的甜美笑容，充满恐慌或垂头丧气的演员们看起来如同猎奇马戏团。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    当克劳德从车厢里押解到审讯室，他意识到这个飘雪的夜晚即将变的十分漫长。克劳德如小鸡崽蜷缩在审讯室的椅子上，前来审讯的是银发客人，他接近两米的身高在昏暗的灯光中看起来十分骇人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   银发警官像蛇一样咧开嘴，接着露出他洁白的尖牙开始吐出毒液一样的询问：“雏妓？你的名字？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “我叫克劳德，我不是雏妓。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “姓？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “斯特莱夫。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “克劳德·斯特莱夫，18岁，男性，尼布海姆出生，脱衣舞娘，雏妓，贫民窟下水道里的蛆虫。你这种身份，老实交代能够少受苦头。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “我没有吸毒！也不是雏妓！”克劳德嘶嘶的反驳男人的指控，宽大的审讯桌限制住克劳德挥向警官的拳头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “哦？那么荡漾的在舞台上扭动，轻车熟路？一个晚上能接多少客？你的屁眼应该很松吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “这种事警察也要管？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “你的母亲是不是也在这里卖身？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   “去你妈的！”被冒犯的克劳德像弹簧一样从椅子上弹跳到桌子上，接着不管不顾的扑打口不择言的警官。警官躲过克劳德攻击，顺势将克劳德摁在地上，那对好看的眉毛拧成死结将克劳德双手拷在桌腿，然后用他的皮鞋猛击克劳德的腹部。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      克劳德磕破的嘴唇铁锈味蔓延到整个喉咙，鼻子火辣辣的疼温热的液体从里边流出来，胸腔里像是塞满辣椒一样疼痛，手臂和脸颊被粗糙的地面擦伤向外深处鲜红的血珠。警官扯着克劳德的金发俯身看着他，嘴唇几乎就要贴到他的鼻尖说道：“我很欣赏你的血性。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    这时审讯室的门被打开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> “萨菲罗斯，那边交代了，果然不是这边这个小子。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    那个名为萨菲罗斯的警官离开审讯室，而他的同事随即解开克劳德的手铐，白挨一顿揍的他被赶到警察局走廊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    克劳德脑袋嗡嗡响，走廊冷光灯刺目的光芒在眼中变成多重的霓虹，摇摇晃晃来到寒冷的警局门外才意识到自己穿着性感的演出服，夹杂着雪花的寒风将他的骨髓冻成冰块。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   不想再被警察羞辱一番的克劳德硬着头皮向前走去，他使劲搓着双臂，尽可能快的移动。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   辛运的是，警局旁边是一条有名的暖水河，不宽的河面还飘着几缕白色的水汽。克劳德似乎看到了希望，他迈动双腿走向岸边，河边的热气让他没有那么冷。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   他沿着河走了一段，平静的河面泛着路灯的点点光斑，寂静中有什么游过河面。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   哗啦——</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  水花声由远及近又折返回来，克劳德想起来某天听到河中怪物的传说，加快了脚步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  “哟，小妞儿，穿这么少，让我们来暖暖你啊。” 两个小混混拉住瑟瑟发抖的克劳德。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> “放开我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    克劳德在躲避小混混摸向他的手的时候，瞬间来临的厄运扭断细长的高跟使他崴了脚，重心不稳的他扑通一声落入河中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    温暖的河水没过克劳德头顶一瞬间，不怎么会游泳的他脑中闪过很多念头，他还没拿到今天晚上的工资，还有这个月的房租还没付，但是溺死后这些事情都不复存在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   克劳德意识在黑暗的河流中飘散，一双比河水更温暖的手臂环绕着他的身体，非人的竖瞳在黑暗中凝视着他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   是他出现幻觉了吗？不，他似乎在上浮，接着那人把他托举到水面之上，缺氧迫使他大口大口的呼吸足可以刺破肺泡新鲜空气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   克劳德身体任然在上升直到被扛起在肩上，被带离水边。克劳德凭借微弱的光辨认出这里似乎是一个废弃的实验室，浑身湿透的他打了一个喷嚏，被那人放在一张柔软的床上，并且为他披上干燥柔软的毛巾。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   惊魂未定的克劳德才发觉他的手掌十分刺痛，掌心正中是一道又深又红的伤口，水中的盐分在伤口的深处灼烧末梢神经。他的手掌被另一只手握紧，温暖的舌头舔舐露出粉红色内里的伤口，血液和寒冷一起被舔舐愈合。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   克劳德这才看清救命恩人全貌，他被非人的水生生物外形所震慑，绿色的眼睛好奇的看着他，他却因为恐惧的闭上眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   怪物柔软的嘴唇贴在克劳德的鼻梁缓慢向下移动，湿润的手掌轻柔的抚摸他蹭破的脸颊，冰凉的触感带走皮肉下的疼痛，舒服的感觉使他的手脚不自觉贴向怪物的身体获得治愈。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   意料之中怪物吻了克劳德的嘴唇， 他睁开眼睛看着那双绿色的眼睛，一个模糊的儿时的记忆被唤醒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   这并不是他第一次得到怪物的帮助，在更早的尼布海姆的时候，他曾经也被这样治愈过。</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>真的很喜欢水型物语的浪漫感，发疯码了出来，但是磨磨蹭蹭修改了很久，终于憋出第一章。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>